Resident Evil End Game
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: In 2014 an outbreak occurs in Africa and, sensing a chance to end this, all BSAA teams are deployed, Kyle and Angela know they have to kill Wesker this time to stop the nightamre for good. The finale of my Resident Evil series begins. Updated and improved
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 1 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mission Begins<strong>

_30th July 2011_

_On this date there was a biohazard outbreak in a small remote village in Mexico, the BSAA sent an agent in to determine the extent of the threat, when they lost contact Kyle Harvey and Angela Mason were deployed to find him. Once they met up with their fellow agent they continued their operation to eliminate the threat posed by a new virus known as Las Plagas and learned, to their horror that the man who had started the viral outbreak incidents across the years, Albert Wesker, was still alive. They agents completed the mission and a worldwide manhunt for Wesker or any of his associates began._

_20th October 2014_

_The BSAA have zeroed in on a known arms dealer named Dylan Fisher, extensive surveillance on the man revealed him to be in contact with Wesker and he seemed to be in charge of Wesker's new virus which was apparently to be sold soon, in a run down village in Africa. Understanding the importance of this mission and that it would be difficult, Michael Pierce, Head of the BSAA deploys all three teams as well as the newly formed Delta Team to the area. The objectives are simple:_

_1: Obtain a sample of the new virus for preparations of a vaccine_

_2: Find out if Fisher is Wesker's only associate, if not, determine identities of other associates and eliminate them._

_3: Eliminate Wesker_

_With these objectives all sixteen BSAA members prepared for their mission in Africa, Kyle and Angela were determined to end their battle with Wesker once and for all._

Flying over Africa, heading for a run down village was four helicopters, one for each BSAA team. In Alpha Team's helicopter was Kyle Harvey, now twenty-eight, he had kept his reddish-brown hair short, his hazel eyes full of purpose, he was determined to end things with his hated enemy. He was five foot eight and weighed sixty-five point three kilos, he was dressed in his BSAA uniform, a pair of black military trousers, a black short-sleeved shirt, black gloves, black boots and a tactical bullet proof vest, he was not only the leader but also the Rifleman of Alpha Team. Sitting next to him was Angela Mason, now twenty-one, her light brown hair was still shoulder length, however she still tied it back, like Kyle her light blue eyes were set with determination. She was five foot five and weighed fifty-six point seven kilos. She was wearing her BSAA uniform. A pair of denim jeans that were discreetly lined with Kevlar, a similar style of tank-top; dark blue in colour, like Kyle she too wore black gloves and boots as well as a tactical bullet proof vest, she was Alpha Teams medic. Also in the helicopter was Amy Prescott now twenty-six, her hair was still a light blonde and was tied back in a low ponytail, like the other two her eyes also showed determination, she was five foot eight and weighed fifty-nine point eight kilos. Her BSAA uniform consisted of black jeans which ended just below her knees, a pair of black knee high hi-heeled boots, which did little to inhibit her running ability, a dark pink top with sleeves that came down to just past the elbow, the front part also zipped up, over that she wore a tactical bullet proof vest, a pair of black gloves finished the outfit, she was the teams and organizations chemical expert. Finally, the last member of Alpha Team, Dave Snyders, twenty-nine with messy black hair and black eyes, he was six feet tall and weighed sixty-nine kilos. Like the others he too was determined to end this, he was Alpha Team's Demolitions expert. His BSAA uniform consisted of grey tactical pants, grey lightweight long-sleeved shirt, khaki bullet proof tactical vest, khaki boots and brown gloves and all four of them bore a patch on the left shoulder of their shirts with the BSAA emblem and the writing 'Alpha Team'.

In the Bravo Team helicopter was Bravo Team Leader and Rifleman Brian Donovan, forty-eight with black hair, fashioned into a crew-cut and black eyes, he was six foot two and weighed seventy-three point five kilos. He too was wearing a BSAA uniform similar to Dave's only his boots, gloves and pants were black. The rest of his team wore a similar outfit with occasional variations such as sleeve length or colour of their uniforms, all three had the BSAA emblem patch on their left shirt shoulders only theirs read 'Bravo Team'. The other members of Bravo Team were also seated in the helicopter, first there was Kevin Sanderson, thirty with short brown hair and eyes, he was the team's demolitions expert, he was five foot nine and weighed sixty-six kilos. His outfit was different from Brian's as it had a dark blue shirt and brown pants, gloves and boots although the bullet proof vest was still black. The next member of the team was the sniper, Matthew Torrance, Twenty-seven with medium length messy blonde hair and green eyes, he was five foot seven and weighed sixty-six point five kilos, his outfit was the short sleeved one although it was still the same colour as his superior. The final member of Bravo Team was their medic, his name Lance Wilson, he was twenty-six and had short black hair and black eyes, he was five foot seven and weighed sixty-six kilos. His outfit was entirely black. In Charlie Teams helicopter was Charlie Team Leader and sniper Rachel Thompson, she was now twenty-seven, her black hair was still shoulder length, like Angela she tied it back so it didn't get in the way during the mission. Her black eyes remained focused, as she watched their destination getting closer from the window, she was five foot five and weighed fifty-eight kilos. Her uniform consisted of a pair of denim jeans, like Angela's they were lined with Kevlar, and a black short-sleeved shirt, over which she wore a tactical bullet proof vest, she also wore black boots and black fingerless gloves, one her left shoulder was her Charlie Team BSAA emblem. The rest of the team wore outfits similar to Dave's only theirs were dark blue in colour, they also had the Charlie Team emblems naturally. The first was the teams Rifleman, Mark Wallace, forty-two, he had been a Lieutenant in the American Infantry. He had short brown hair and brown eyes; he was six feet tall and weighed sixty-seven kilos. The next was the teams medic, David Summers, thirty, with short black hair and brown eyes, standing at five foot ten and weighing sixty-six point five, and finally there was the Charlie Team Demolitions Expert, Harry Wilson, Twenty-five, he was the younger brother of Lance Wilson from Bravo Team, he to had black hair only his was slightly longer than his brothers and also the same black eyes, he stood at five foot nine and weighed sixty-six point five kilos.

Finally was the newly formed Delta Team, each of them were in black BSAA uniforms, similar to the one Dave was wearing, only differences were the black tactical bullet proof vests and the brown gloves and boots. The team leader, who in this case was also the team's Demolitions Expert, was called Richard Philips, he was thirty-six, his short brown hair was flecked with premature grey, he had hazel eyes and a distinctive scar down the right hand side of his face, he was six foot two and weighed seventy kilos. The next member of the team was also the sniper, Lisa Cunningham, Twenty, she was the youngest member of the BSAA and was easily noticeable due to her medium long blonde hair, again tied back to prevent distractions during the mission, and her deep brown eyes, she was also five foot five and weighed sixty-three kilos. The other two team members were also brothers, Eric and Graham Henderson, Graham was thirty-two while Eric was thirty, they both had short brown hair which they wore in typical army style and also had brown eyes Graham is five foot seven while Eric is five foot eight; both weighed sixty-seven kilos. Eric was the Rifleman and Graham the medic for Delta Team. The teams had all received their mission briefing and knew the importance of the mission and that they had to catch Dylan Fisher alive so he could lead them to Wesker. Soon the helicopters landed, dropping each team off in a different part of the village, just on the outskirts. The teams were to infiltrate and learn what the could from the locals in each area, then rendezvous just outside the underground bunker where Dylan was to be located, they would then capture him and make him lead them to Wesker. They knew their orders and would follow them exactly, with the location offering the perfect chance for on site procurement of weaponry and such each team member came armed only with a handgun and a knife, the snipers also brought sniper rifles, the demolitions experts brought grenades and the medics of course brought their first aid kits. Fully prepared each team began to move into the village, ready to begin the mission.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 2 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yup, it's finale time, time for the final battle against Wesker. Not quite but characters will die and more will be injured.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Surprise Attack<strong>

With all four teams deployed the helicopters took off and left the area. Each team had ended up in completely different areas of the village, Alpha Team for instance found themselves in a slum area, with many part wooden, part stone built dilapidated buildings. The ground in the area was desert and the sun shone down fiercely, one thing they weren't seeing however was any locals, it was confirmed after all that people did live here. Kyle thought for a moment and then spoke to the others.

"We should find one of locals at least, they've gotta be here somewhere." He told them.

The others agreed and then Amy spoke.

"Still, I don't like this, you'd think they'd be out around here," She stated, "This is obviously where some of the people live."

"Yeah, guns out just in case, we can't take anything for granted here, be on guard." Kyle informed him.

Having armed themselves Alpha Team began to move, looking for any inhabitants of the village. Bravo team had also landed in a dilapidated housing area, however the area they landed in, north of Alpha Team's landing area, had a lot more buildings all crushed together, more of them being made entirely out of wood and the remaining few that were made out of stone were crumbling and had been partially replaced with more wood. Like Alpha Team however they were disturbed by the lack of any inhabitants in the area, local or not, there was nobody about. Lance looked around and then spoke.

"Captain, without anybody here to ask, it's gonna be tricky to find our way to underground bunker where we're supposed to find Fisher." He said.

Brian nodded.

"I know, we'll just have to look for someone," He replied.

The others nodded and quickly, like Alpha Team, they all readied their weapons before advancing through the village.

Charlie Team weren't so lucky to land in 'civilized surroundings', they had landed in a mangrove swamp just south of the village. They could see the outskirts of what was presumably one of the more affluent areas of the village, it comprised entirely of stone-built dwellings, some were more than two floors high but none exceeded four floors. Judging from the signs hanging from some of the buildings this was the side of the village that the tourists saw, bars, nightclubs and other tourist traps according to the signs. However, even though it was to be expected in the swamp, the tourist area sounded eerily quiet. Rachel sighed and turned to her team.

"Okay guys, we're getting out of this swamp and going to check out the area ahead." She told them, she then added a warning, "I don't like this, that's the tourist side of town, one where you'd expect to find people no matter what, it's way too quiet."

Mark nodded in agreement. David and Harry checked and prepared their weapons before Dave spoke.

"There could be any kind of creatures in this swamp," He stated cautiously, "Best be prepared."

"You're right, okay everyone, weapons out and move with caution." Rachel ordered.

So Charlie Team began their journey to get out of the swamp and head for the tourist district of town. Finally Delta Team touched down near an area of the village that was apparently in the process of being built, it looked like a construction site however, like everywhere else there was nobody about, local or tourist, Richard carefully examined the area, two mechanical diggers, several abandoned construction tools and what looked like a half finished building were the only features in the area. Lisa, being the sniper and therefore the sharpest eyes climbed up on to the top of one of the mechanical diggers and looked around. She then called out to Richard and the Henderson brothers.

"Hey guys, I can see the underground bunker, two clicks north of here!" She called out to her team.

Richard nodded; Lisa climbed back down and rejoined the Henderson brothers while Richard spoke to them.

"Okay, we know where it is, we'll head there, keep your eyes open for any locals," He told them, "They might know short-cuts or if the path might be blocked, okay. Move out".

Delta Team also prepared themselves and moved deeper into the village, now all four teams were on the move and finally the mission officially began.

As they moved through the village Alpha Team, kept in contact with the other three teams and were relieved to hear that Delta Team had found the bunker. As they walked they passed a butcher shop, it too was deserted but there was a hastily scribbled note there, it had been left by a local who was also a BSAA informant, Kyle read it and turned to the others.

"Okay guys, our informant's waiting for us at the village square, not far from here," He told them, "Let's head there now."

"Roger," the team replied.

Having over heard on the radio Brian spoke up.

"We're also close to the village square, we'll meet up with you guys there okay," He informed them.

"Alright, see you there," Kyle agreed.

They proceeded, heading towards the village square, to reach it they needed to pass through some of the buildings however. It was lucky for them that they did for they soon had more handgun ammunition, having searched the buildings for any additional equipment. Just as they were approaching another building a scream caught their attention, they hurried towards the building where the scream had come from and quickly entered. What they found shocked them, two of the locals were there, one was pinned under the other, it was this man that was screaming, the other was forcing him to swallow something, although they only got a brief glimpse, it looked like a Plagas, however it looked different from the one they had dealt with three years ago. After the man swallowed the Plagas, the other ran off before they could question or even fire at him, that soon turned out to be the least of their worries. The man who had swallowed the Plagas was infected very quickly and was soon on his feet and attacked them, he was surprisingly quicker and stronger, not to mention smarter than the Ganados. When they fired at his head he ducked just in time and they missed, however, after Dave shot his foot and distracted him Angela was able to get in a headshot, the Plagas reacted to the damage by self-destructing, taking the man's whole head with it. They watched as the body staggered and then fell to the floor; shaking his head Kyle quickly contacted Michael.

"We got a problem here, there's a new Plagas," He informed Michael, "We just confronted one of the infected," He paused and then added, "Looks like the Majini we were warned about are real."

"Understood, Bravo and Delta Teams both report having similar confrontations, Charlie Team got ambushed by two of them in the swamp," Michael stated, he added, "Luckily they're all okay. What about you guys, any injuries?"

"None." Kyle replied.

There was a brief moment of silence before Michael spoke again.

"Okay, the mission still stands, but be extra careful, all of you." He ordered all four teams.

"Roger."

All four team leaders chorused their acceptance of the order and, being extra cautious in their movements now Delta Team continued their advance to the underground bunker, Charlie Team had left the swamp and were now in the tourist district. Alpha and Bravo Teams continued to head for the village square, hoping to meet their informant. With the Majini running around they were concerned for his safety and could only hope they wouldn't be too late to save him, if necessary.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 3 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Dangerous Enemy<strong>

Following their encounter with the Majini all four teams hurried to get to their destinations, it wasn't easy for Delta or Charlie Team as they were attacked by Majini almost every step of the way. Bravo Team only had slightly better luck, while they weren't attacked all the time they found themselves being swarmed by them. Alpha Team currently had no problems, they had left the building where they had fought the first one and were now on their way to the next building, getting closer and closer to the village square. As they entered the next building however they heard shouts and saw at least five Majini, probably more, running towards them, they quickly opened fire, only to have their bullets miss the head or for them to somehow resist the headshot. They quickly resumed firing and managed to kill all but one of them, this one managed to grab Kyle and prepared to attack, Amy then grabbed it from behind and snapped its neck, Kyle quickly recovered.

"Thanks," He said, relieved, "Okay, let's go, we gotta hurry".

They quickly reloaded and after searching for more weapons and ammo, they continued, now with shotguns for back up weaponry. As they hurried a much larger group of Majini appeared to attack them, they quickly sought refuge in the nearby sewer. After navigating the narrow passage and climbing back to surface they found themselves outside another stone building, this one was right next to the village square. They could also hear shouting, they now knew where the locals were, all of them were here and all of them were Majini.

They quickly entered the stone building and cautiously observed the village square from the window, as they suspected there were countless Majini present. One of them really stood out however, he was standing on top of a small platform in the middle of the square, his clothing was all black and he also wore a pair of black sunglasses, he was shouting into a megaphone and appeared to be agitating and riling up the ground around him. Also on the platform, standing next to the man was a large Majini with enormous muscle mass, it was dressed in large smock that was presumably once white but was now soaked with blood, it also wore a blood soaked cloth over its head and blood soaked elbow length gloves. There were several metal hooks that seemed to be stuck in it and from the bottom of the smock a pair of badly worn black leather boots could be seen. In its hands it carried a huge heavy axe with a serrated blade on one end and a hammer-like protrusion on the other side, the head of the axe was wrapped in silver chains, both the chains and the serrated side of the head were caked with dried blood. They then saw a third figure on the platform, it was their informant, he was tied down and as the Majini with the megaphone shouted, the Executioner raised his axe. The informant then suddenly turned his panicked gaze through the crowd and spotted the agents, in a blind panic he shouted out one word.

"Uroboros!"

Then the axe came down beheading him. They didn't have time to ponder the man's last word however as at that moment the Majini with the megaphone also spotted them and bellowed more orders, setting the entire crowd after the agents. Knowing there was no way back and deciding to take their chances, they quickly used the large bookcases in the building to barricade the windows and door, the door they had come from couldn't be blocked. They then took up position and aimed carefully waiting for any that might break through. They didn't have to wait long, some of the Majini were armed with axes and so they were able to break through the barricades, those ones however were the first to be shot at and killed. Due to their positioning Kyle and Dave were dealing with the ones that posed a more immediate threat, the one's coming through the door, Amy and Angela were shooting at the window where they had to climb in first, making them easier targets. Just then however more shouts got their attention and they realised that the door they had in was now swarming with Majini, Angela immediately turned her attention to that and fired away. Just then there was a loud crashing noise and suddenly they were dropping in from the ceiling, to make matters worse the Executioner had also just broke through the door. Kyle then yelled to the others.

"It may sound crazy but we've gotta get out into the square!" He yelled.

Angela nodded, Amy and Dave also saw the logic in this statement and agreed. In here, if the Executioner attacked they were finished, outside, in the open they had a chance. They vaulted out the window and hurried through to the village square, firing at Majini as they went.

Now in the square they had a clear shot and plenty of room to dodge the Executioner. They used the shotguns to fire at him but found him barely reacting to the attacks, that was until Kyle's shot hit an explosive barrel next to the Executioner. He staggered and groaned in pain, seeing their chance they put the shotguns away, fired a few rounds at the Executioner and lured him near the other explosive barrel in the area. Once in range they fired at the barrel and once again inflicted pain on him, Dave then used a grenade which not only injured the Executioner but also killed several of the surrounding Majini too, Kyle quickly pulled out his shotgun and fired at the monsters head, the head exploded and it fell to the ground, thankfully dead. That just left the remaining Majini, Kyle turned around and was suddenly grabbed by the Majini with the megaphone, the man roared and then suddenly out of his mouth, four fleshy petal like objects emerged and tired to devour Kyle's face, desperately he grabbed his knife and drove it into the Majini's neck. He pulled the knife back out and the Majini fell dead, twitched twice and then went still, he pulled out his handgun again an with the others prepared to take down the last of the Majini in the square, silently thanking whoever had stashed all the ammo around the area, presumably there had been weapons too but those had been removed. Just then the remaining Majini suddenly started to drop dead, Bravo Team had arrived and was attacking them from behind, Alpha Team quickly joined in and soon the Majini were being overwhelmed, Kyle called out to Brain.

"Sorry you were a little late for the main event!" He called out.

Brian laughed and responded.

"No worries, I'll just mop up the leftovers then!" He yelled back.

Working together they soon managed to kill all the Majini and then, after reloading and catching their breath both teams joined up and Kyle quickly contacted HQ.

"Our local informant is dead; before he died he said 'Uroboros' any ideas?" Kyle asked.

"I'll get our experts on it right away, will inform you with an update later," Michael replied, "Head for the bunker now, Charlie and Delta Team should nearly be there".

"Roger.

So Alpha and Bravo Team prepared to move out and head for the bunker.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 4 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Terrifying Calls<strong>

Following the incident at the town square Alpha and Bravo Teams entered the next section of town, they were near the outskirts of the tourist district. Deciding to thoroughly explore the area both teams split up again and began their exploration. Meanwhile the remaining two teams both had the underground bunker that was their destination, in sight. Delta Team soon received instructions.

"Delta Team, when you reach the bunker move in and capture Dylan Fisher, immediately." Michael ordered over the radio, "Charlie Team, you're on back-up, be ready to respond at any time."

"Roger!" They replied.

Following these instructions both Charlie and Delta Team began to move to their destinations. As Alpha Team progressed through the town they suddenly heard a voice from the balcony on one of the houses.

"Help, someone help me!" A woman screamed.

They looked up in time to see a Majini pulling a young woman away from the balcony and into the house.

"Kyle, we've gotta hurry," Amy called out, "There's still a chance to save her."

"I hope so, let's get going c'mon." He replied hurriedly.

They hurried over to the house, the front door was locked so they split up and began to search each corner of the outside to find a way up, luckily Dave found something.

"Hey guys, come over here." He called out to them.

They hurried around to the side he was at and he pointed out a connecting walkway between the house they were trying to access and the one next to it and by luck the door to that house was unlocked. They hurried inside and up the stairs and soon found the connecting walkway, they hurried across and were soon in the house they had seen the young woman. There was no sign of her, the only thing in the room that looked out of place was a handbag, Amy picked it up and handed it to Kyle, they then examined the contents and found what they were looking for, I.D. the picture showed that it was definitely the woman they saw, her name was Olivia Moretti and she was twenty-three.

Just then the woman herself staggered into the room, she had long loose blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a white silk dress and hi-heels. She looked breathless as she staggered towards them, she nearly fell over, Kyle and Angela were nearest and quickly caught her. Kyle began to speak to her.

"Olivia Moretti, we're with the BSAA," He reassured her, "You're safe now just…"

Amy spotted however that Olivia's hand was moving towards Kyle's knife, she shouted out.

"Guys, heads up!"

Kyle looked back and saw what the woman was doing, her head sprung up and she opened her mouth to reveal the same flesh like petals as the Agitator Majini. Before she could attack Angela fire a shot at her and forced her to jump back, they were too late and she was infected, they had to kill her now. Angela's second shot hit and she stumbled back as to their surprise her head burst open and a large tentacle like creature burst out, its mouth being the four flesh like petals from before. All four of them quickly fired, finally the tentacle exploded and the young woman's body dropped dead, at that moment the Majini who had no doubt infected her wandered in and was quickly killed by another bullet to the head. After reloading they surveyed the scene and then Kyle contacted HQ.

"Michael, there was a female survivor, but we were too late to rescue her," He informed Michael, "She was infected and we had to eliminate her."

"Very well, I've managed to dig up some information on Uroboros for you," Michael responded.

Soon all four of them were attentive, Michael also spoke to the other teams as he delivered his next speech.

"Uroboros is code name for a project Wesker initiated, it seems the Plagas here are perfected Plagas and by using them as well as special master Plagas, also called Uroboros he plans to create a master race and take over the world with them." He told them, "From the information gather it seems the project is nearly complete, so Delta Team, watch your backs when you go into the bunker, everybody else, be ready to provide backup if necessary." He ordered.

"Roger!"

Following that Alpha and Bravo Teams went on stand-by and listened in on their radios while Charlie Team were also on stand-by just outside the bunker, Delta Team then went in.

As they progressed they heard indistinct voices which gradually became clearer, finally, they were just outside the main room of the bunker and could hear the voice clearly, it was Dylan Fisher, talking to Wesker over the radio.

"Yes, everything is in place, it has worked rather well I must say…Yes, if you could've seen the look on their faces…I'm sure you'll be pleased with the result…yes I'll have it sent to your facility as soon as possible…Very well, out".

Delta Team carefully observed the room, they couldn't see anything in the half light except for Dylan Fisher himself. Dylan Fisher was thirty years old with short, rather messy black hair and black eyes; he was five foot six and weighed sixty-five point five kilos. He was dressed casually in a pair of brown simple trousers, a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar, simple white socks and black shoes. He seemed to be completely at ease, while unnerving it wasn't going to stop Delta Team completing their mission. They waited for Richard's signal, weapons ready, there was a slight pause and then.

"Go."

Delta Team then burst into the room, weapons trained on Dylan Fisher, whose demeanour, surprisingly didn't change. The other three teams listened as, over the radio, they could hear Delta Team moving in to capture Dylan, then a more ominous sound followed by panicked shouts and gunfire, then Richard's voice came over clearly.

"What…what the hell…is that thing…" Richard's panicked voice screamed, "This is Delta Team, requesting immediate back up we've encountered a…."

The transmission was cut off and became nothing but static, Michael tried again and again to contact them.

"What happened, what's going on…Delta Team come in," He called out, silence, "I repeat, come in, Delta Team."

There was silence for a moment and then Michael's voice came over the radio again, issuing new orders.

"Charlie Team, move in and determine the status of Delta Team," He ordered, "Alpha Team, Bravo Team, you're on back up, move closer to the bunker, immediately."

"Yes sir!"

Immediately all three teams moved into position and soon Bravo and Alpha Teams were stationed just outside the bunker as Charlie Team went into to investigate. They soon arrived at the door which led to the main room, they opened the door and headed inside.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 5 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Damage Reports<strong>

Ten minutes had passed since Charlie Team had entered the room, there was still no contact from them, both remaining teams were anxious. Finally they received their orders from Michael.

"No word from Charlie Team, we'll have to assume their mission has failed," He stated, "Alpha Team, Bravo Team, move in simultaneously, now."

"Roger."

So both teams moved in, desperate to find out what happened to their comrades. They soon arrived at the entrance to the bunker, they cautiously opened the door and entered the room, they fanned out to try and cover any possible attack points. They then noted Dylan Fisher standing at the opposite door, he was smirking.

"Ah, here are the rest of them, guess you guys got lucky, our little pet's been taken back to our facility." He taunted them "I'll leave you to deal with what's left of your friends."

With that, before they could make any attempt to apprehend him, Dylan turned and left through the door behind him. Before they could follow Rachel's voice got their attention.

"Guys...Over here...Quickly," She called out, breathless.

They turned and saw Charlie Team, they then noticed that Rachel and Harry were injured, as for Delta Team, Richard and Lisa were also heavily injured, the Henderson brothers were dead, they had been slaughtered and torn apart by something, probably by the pet Dylan had mentioned, some secret weapon made by Uroboros. David and Mark were uninjured by obviously shaken by the incident, Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and, since Angela, Dave and Amy hurried over to check on the survivors, he was left to contact HQ.

"Michael, we've verified the situation, two men from Delta Team down." Kyle told him sadly, "The other two are injured, also got two injured from Charlie Team."

"Understood, I'll send in the helicopters, we'll need to evac both teams," Michael replied, "I'm afraid Alpha and Bravo Teams will have to continue the missions on their own."

"Understood, we'll get the others to the extraction point, just outside of the bunker." Kyle stated.

Michael agreed and the transmission was closed. Kyle informed the others and, supporting the wounded and leaving the dead bodies for now, they headed to the exit of the bunker.

Once outside they helped the wounded into a sitting positioned and leaving Bravo Team and the uninjured members of Charlie Team to keep an eye on the wounded Alpha Team returned to the bunker. Once they reached the bunker they walked over to the dead bodies, they gently lifted the bodies and, making sure to treat them with respect, transported the bodies outside. Once outside they set a flare and waited for the Charlie and Delta Team helicopters to arrive. After a few minutes the choppers arrived and landed, soon both teams, the wounded and the dead along with the two unscathed members, were aboard the choppers and they took off and were taken back to recover and, in the case of the dead, for a decent and respectful burial. Dave extinguished the flare and Kyle quickly reported to HQ.

"Michael, we've moved Charlie and Delta Teams to the helicopters and had them extracted," Kyle explained before asking, "I take it the rest of the objectives still stand".

"Yes, we've verified that Dylan has a hideout in the north section of town," Michael informed them, "Hurry over there and find him immediately."

"Understood." Kyle replied.

Once the transmission ended they prepared their weapons and headed for the north section of town to find Dylan and capture him, they hoped they could find the monster that did this to their team mates however, they were desperate for revenge. As they began their journey to the north of the town Kyle spoke.

"Guys, we've gotta stay sharp, not only do we need to capture Dylan, we also have to watch for that thing that attacked our comrades." He warned them, obviously angry at the attack on his comrades, "While we have to be cautious, if we have a chance to defeat, let's take it, alright."

"You bet, we've gotta kill that thing for what it's done." Brian replied.

Finally prepared and with new determination they began to hurry to their new destination.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 6 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, which is your favourite?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Gauntlet<strong>

Alpha and Bravo Team quickly attempted to reach Dylan's hideout in the north side of town. As they reached the northern district they heard the shouts of the Majini and saw the creatures themselves, trying to surround them. They quickly opened fire and, aiming for the head went for the kill, naturally being tougher however the Majini were able to resist more than one shot to the head. Just as the last Majini fell they heard more shouts and footsteps, they looked around, there were more of them again attempting to surround them. Kyle yelled out to the others.

"Guys, we've gotta run, we can't just stand here," He warned, seeing the danger, "We don't have time. Just shoot the ones that matter and run, we've gotta get to Dylan's hideout!"

The others followed him as they hurried through the town, shooting at any Majini in their path and ignoring the ones behind them. Just then however they found themselves confronted by a more dangerous Majini than before. There were three of them, all dressed in red trousers, a black T-shirt and a brown sack over their heads with a single hole for one of their eyes. Each one was carrying a chainsaw caked in blood. Angela was the first to spot them.

"Oh just great, guys, we got trouble, dead ahead!" She yelled out.

The others then noticed them, that was when the trio turned on their chainsaws and advanced, ready to kill. The BSAA didn't give them a chance, Kyle signalled to the others and they quickly outmanuvered the trio and took their chance. They quickly opened fire on the heads of all three of them, forcing them to take multiple hits to the head all at once, the pressure being to great two of them dropped to their knees and their heads exploded. The third however went berserk, and swung its chainsaw wildly, dodging the attacks the BSAA waited and soon enough the Majini stopped and kneeled down and breathed heavily. Angela took this chance and grabbed the Majini and drove a throwing knife into its neck and then kicked it away, it fell, twitched and died.

Catching their breath the BSAA noticed that the Majinis had stopped pursuing them, confused but relieved the BSAA continued their journey. Their relief was short-lived however as they approached Dylan's hideout they saw the remaining Majini from the initial attack force. Quickly taking position so that they would all have a clear shot they opened fire on the Majini and soon, despite the best efforts of violence from the Majini, the BSAA managed to kill them all, they quickly reloaded and moved in towards the hideout. Once they had taken position they waited for Kyle's signal, they didn't have to wait long.

"Ready, go!" He gave the order.

The two teams moved in and before Dylan Fisher knew what was going on he found himself staring down the barrels of eight guns. He looked around in a panic, it was hopeless, he was trapped.

"Dammit what the hell! How the hell could you guys survive those, things?" He asked in shock.

"It's what we're trained for, now," Dave stated darkly, "You've got some questions to answer".

Dylan glared at Dave who had spoken.

"I'm not telling you shit asshole!" Dylan spat.

Kyle smirked and spoke.

"You might wanna reconsider Dylan; after all, our orders state we only need you alive if you have any important info for us." He stated in a threatening tone, "By not telling us anything you're giving us only one option, to kill you, so...what's your choice."

Dylan looked around and cursed under his breath before sighing and giving up.

"Alright, alright, fine, just ask," He replied in defeat, "I guess I've got no choice but to tell you."

Brian was the one who spoke first.

"I've got a list of questions for you," He stated simply, "What is this Uroboros thing, what was it that attacked our comrades and also what the hell is your role in all of this?"

Dylan paused for a moment and then spoke.

"Uroboros is an advanced viral agent, created by combining elements from Umbrella's old viruses and the Las Plagas samples that were used three years ago. With all of them combined an advanced Plagas called Uroboros was created, people infected with Uroboros either react to it and become the Majini, or they don't have the correct body chemistry and are turned into monsters composed almost entirely of black tentacles, a writhing mass of agony and rage, designed only to kill, the most dangerous one we have at the moment is called Uroboros Mkono. That's what attacked your team mates, it's a miracle the ones that survived did, the monster is normally much more violent than that".

He stopped there; Amy however reminded him there was another question that he hadn't answered yet.

"Brain also asked what your role is in this," She reminded him, "So tell us already."

Dylan sighed again and continued.

"Alright, I'm the middle man," He replied before informing them of the truth, "My boss and his head scientist gave me samples of the virus to use on the people as a demonstration of its power to show potential buyers what they're dealing with."

Kyle then spoke.

"Your boss, Albert Wesker right?" He asked darkly.

"That's him," Dylan replied, he squinted at Kyle, "You must be Kyle Harvey, he told me all about you."

Kyle smiled grimly.

"Glad to hear he remembers me, where is he?" Kyle asked.

"He's in the main facility, hidden underground." Dylan answered.

Kyle looked at the others, they all nodded.

"Take us there, now." He ordered.

Dylan sighed in defeat, "Follow me."

They followed Dylan, keeping their guns trained on him.

Dylan led them out the back door to his hideout and through a quiet and surprisingly neat section of town. However just before they reached the entryway of the facility, they ran into two more chainsaw Majini. Leaving Dylan under the protection of Bravo Team, Alpha Team quickly attacked and, again, by forcing enough damage to each of the Majinis heads they were able to kill the two dangerous enemies. Finally Dylan was forced to lead them again and soon he took them to the hidden door and led them inside. Eventually they were in an arena shaped area, the walls were a familiar colour, the usual white that had once been a defining feature of the Umbrella buildings, only this time a different logo, the one for a company called Tricell, now covered the walls. Dylan suddenly stopped, Kyle glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing, c'mon?" He barked at him.

"There's no need for me to go any further," He replied, before smirking, "It's done, it's over for you."

"What?"

Then a voice rang out, a familiar voice that sent a chill of fear to all those who knew it well, Kyle, Angela, Brian and Amy.

"Well, well, what a surprise. It's been a long time, hasn't it Kyle."

The man then stepped into the light, accompanied by a woman, she was of no interest to Kyle however, only the man was important, here was the proof that the man was still alive in front of him. Standing there, smirking at Kyle was Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 7 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Shocking Return<strong>

Kyle stared in anger at his hated enemy Albert Wesker, Wesker was now forty-nine years old, but his blonde slicked back hair had no hint of grey. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and shirt as well as a long black trench-coat and black gloves, boots and his traditional black sunglasses hiding his red cat like eyes, he stood at six foot three and weighed ninety kilos. The woman standing next to Wesker was twenty-four years of age with long straight blonde hair, tied back in a high ponytail and blue eyes; she stood at five foot five and weighed fifty-seven kilos. She was dressed for business in a dark blue knee length business skirt and matching blouse as well as blue hi-heels. This was Elena Renard, Wesker's new head scientist. Wesker smirked and then spoke.

"Three years," Wesker reminisced, "We haven't met since our little fight on my private plane." He remarked.

Kyle finally spoke.

"Yeah, how the hell did you survive that," He burst out, "Angie and I saw the plane crash and blow up, you were still in it."

"Remember I told you I injected myself with a special serum, well, that serum allows to me survive almost any injury and heal any wounds I receive." .Wesker informed them casually

Kyle shook his head, if what he said was true then Wesker would be practically invincible. Wesker continued to talk turning away as he spoke.

"Now, I believe you are holding one of my employee's hostage," He stated darkly, "If you release him now this won't have to get dangerous for you and your friends."

Kyle shook his head.

"Dream on Wesker." He spat.

Wesker removed his sunglasses with a smirk, his eyes glowing.

"I was hoping you would say that."

With that he spun and threw his sunglasses towards Kyle.

Before Kyle could react Wesker briefly disappeared before reappearing directly in front of him, Wesker grabbed the sunglasses in a nonchalant gesture and then slammed his fist into Kyle's stomach, Kyle double over and fell to the ground, Wesker's fist was like iron. Wesker quickly pocketed his sunglasses and dodged the shots from the rest of the BSAA, using the fight to his advantage Dylan ran over to where Elena was standing and waited. Wesker continued his rampage, knocking down each member of Bravo Team one after the other, before long he turned to Alpha Team and effortlessly knocked down Dave and Amy, he finally turned to Angela, grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room. She landed hard and almost passed out from the pain. With a sigh Wesker retrieved the sunglasses from his pocket and casually put them back on before walking back over to where Elena and Dylan were waiting, he then spoke to Dylan.

"Good work bringing them here, now that they know that I'm alive," He stated casually, "This will make things more interesting."

"Sure, although I'm probably gonna need more stuff to sell." Dylan replied.

Wesker smirked.

"Of course, we moved some fresh samples out of the lab," He explained, "They are currently waiting in the containment area, you can go and get them."

"Thanks."

Dylan then hurried off to the containment area. Wesker then turned to Elena and spoke quietly to her.

"Elena, I want you to go to the containment room's observation facility." He informed her, "Dylan has outlived his usefulness, when the BSAA come to confront him then I want you to release Mkono on him, then we'll eliminate all our enemies at once."

"Yes sir, I'll get it done right away." She replied.

Elena then left, Wesker turned to the still recovering BSAA members.

"I am truly disappointed in you all, I was hoping for some sort of challenge; you make it too easy for me." He told them darkly, "You're just as well giving up right now, but then, were would the fun be in all that. Good luck, you're gonna need it. It was fun meeting you again Kyle, only this time I knew you'll fail to stop me this time, I will eliminate you and achieve my desire, with the Uroboros I shall become a God and rule over all life."

Kyle raised his head and managed to speak.

"You, you're insane Wesker, even with that serum, you're still human," He growled at them. "You can still be killed and I'll see to it you die, after all, you're no God."

Wesker laugher, his laugh was harsh and humourless, he then responded.

"You're pathetic Kyle, like I said, it's over." He smirked and then spoke, his voice ominous, "If you must know...the right to be God; that right is now mine."

With that Wesker turned and left, leaving the BSAA to recover from the beating they had just received.

Kyle and the others quickly recovered and after checking each other for injuries and making sure they were ready and under no serious injury. They quickly regrouped and Kyle then spoke.

"Okay, we're all okay, so we now know Wesker is still alive." He remarked angrily.

Angela then spoke.

"We have to try and find out where he's gone, I heard him order Dylan to go to the containment facility, there should be a map too. We have to get to Dylan again." She stated, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, that Elena doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would be easy to reach," Amy remarked, "Seems like she usually stays close to Wesker."

The others were all in agreement and they quickly prepared their weapons, through the now open door that led deeper into the base, they saw Angela was right, there was a map attached to the wall, Kyle spoke again.

"Okay, we've no idea what's waiting for us in here," He explained, "We'll check the map and head straight for the containment facility, got it."

"Roger."

"Okay, let's go."

So the recovered agents continued their mission, heading for the door that led deeper to the base.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 8 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Discalimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: To the Containment Room<strong>

Once they left the room they carefully examined the map and soon had their route planned out. Drawing their weapons they began to advance to the containment room, they knew the Majini here would be slightly stronger, only the best experiments would be trusted by Wesker to guard his base. Sure enough four chainsaw Majini's were waiting for them as they rounded the first corner, immediately firing up their chainsaws they prepared to advance. The agents opened fire, naturally the Majini were more resilient but with enough shots fired they were able to kill them, although the last two nearly struck with their chainsaws. They agents continued, Alpha Team advancing first, Bravo Team bringing up the rear to prevent any surprise attacks from behind. As they hurried through the corridors they soon found themselves ambushed from all sides by several hordes of Majini, each group led by a chainsaw Majini. They quickly formed a tight circle, protecting each others backs, they began to open fire, focusing on the normal Majini who were closer and advancing quicker. Whenever they had a chance they shot at the chainsaw Majini, until finally only the chainsaw ones were left. They quickly advanced only to finally be shot down. Taking a moment to catch their breath Bravo Team quickly checked for any more following Majini, Amy and Dave volunteered to check ahead and quickly hurried, that left Kyle and Angela alone to use the map they had just found to plan the rest of the route.

As they checked the wall map Kyle thought for a moment.

'_Do I really want to risk asking her now; it may be our only chance,'_ He thought deeply and then decided. _'I don't wanna regret not doing anything when it's too late.'_

Taking a moment to make sure he was calm he turned his attention to Angela.

"Angie, I know what we've gotta check this map but there's something I've got to ask…now, in case I don't get another chance." He told her, as calm as possible, "I have to do this, so I don't regret not doing it."

She stared at him; her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Kyle, what do you mean?" She asked, uncertain.

"Well, I know we've been together for a long time and it's already known that we're inseparable but it would be nice if it was official." He answered with a smile.

Angela knew what he meant, despite her attempts not to, she couldn't help the few tears that leaked out, Kyle continued.

"Angie, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice choked up.

"…Yes." She replied, tears falling from her eyes.

Kyle smiled and pulled her into a gentle embrace and they kissed, after they broke apart they turned back to the map, both smiling. They were unaware however that they had been seen and heard until they heard the applause of their team mates. They turned and saw Amy and Dave along with Bravo Team smiling at them, Brian spoke.

"Congratulations guys," He said happy. "I knew this would happen eventually."

Dave then spoke.

"This is hardly the most romantic setting for it but like you said, you were worried you wouldn't get a chance." He stated, smirking at his joke.

Kyle and Angela both looked away from their comrades towards each other, blushing furiously. Amy then suggested something.

"Hey I got an idea, we complete this mission and then, Kyle, you get to propose to Angela properly and in a proper, romantic place, okay." Her voice left no room for argument.

"Sounds great, thanks guys, let's keep going okay."

The others agreed and they proceeded through the corridors, still heading for the containment facility to confront Dylan Fisher.

They soon found themselves walking down the corridor towards the containment room, however the path was blocked by three Majini, one seemed to be normal but the other two were chainsaw Majini. They quickly opened fire on the chainsaw Majinis, Alpha Team attacking one Bravo Team attacking the other, soon the two of them dropped to their knees. Kyle rushed forward and quickly snapped the neck of the Majini before driving a knife into its gut and, withdrawing the knife in the process, he threw it to the floor. Brian also charged towards the staggered Majini and, using his great physical strength he deliver a punch which shattered the skull of the Majini, it dropped dead, like its friend, they then turned to the last Majini. They opened fire on his head which suddenly burst apart and the large tentacle like creature emerged.

"Another one." Kyle yelled. "Take it down."

They fired at the tentacle monsters small head with difficulty, however, while dodging the attacks they were luckily able to kill it and the Majini dropped to the ground. Quickly reloading they hurried to the doors leading to the containment room and entered.

They arrived in the containment room and sure enough Dylan Fisher was there, he was waiting for them, he glared at the agents and then smirked.

"It's about damn time you guys showed up," He said casually, "I knew you'd come."

They all levelled their weapons at him but he just laughed.

"Please, look around you, if you attempt to kill me then all I have to do is press a single button and release all the Uroboros to kill you." He was completely relaxed.

Kyle spoke.

"I'm giving you one chance to talk, otherwise, you'll be killed before you can even touch a button, got it." He growled at the dealer.

Dylan laughed coldly and shook his head, he responded.

"Very well, I'll tell you, since you won't live long enough to use the information I'll give you. You were foolish to move here with both teams at once." He scoffed before telling them, "Now, Wesker and Elena would be in his office, through the door behind me and follow the signs, not that you'll have to worry, you'll be dead soon."

As he was gloating he was unaware that Elena was watching everything from the observation room, she reached her hand out and let it hover over one of the buttons on the control panel.

'_What a fool, oh well, this ends now.'_ She thought darkly.

Elena then hit the button and left the room smirking.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 9 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Battle against Uroboros<strong>

Dylan smirked as he viewed the BSAA operatives, his smirk however soon disappeared when suddenly he heard a loud noise and before he could react one of the containment cells opened. Dylan spun around, shocked.

"No, how could they just-argh!"

Before being able to finish his sentence the beast within the now open cell grabbed him and tore him in half and dropped the body before stepping into the room. The creature was close to ten feet tall, it's legs appeared stunted while it's massive arms reached down to the floor, it's body was a writhing mass of black tentacles with a few dull brown bulbous protrusions on it's left chest and arm. There was no visible head but it could see where it was going and see the agents. They knew immediately what this was, it was known as Uroboros Mkono, the monster that had attacked their comrades earlier. Dave was the first to speak.

"Now, let's get some revenge huh." He growled angrily.

"Yeah, let's kill it, now!" Kyle yelled out.

The agents immediately opened fire at it, the bullets however seemed to have no effect. They pulled out their other weapons, shotguns and submachine guns, and continued to open fire. Still the Uroboros didn't react, it then attacked, swinging its arm out and forced the teams to jump out of the way and split up, still firing.

The demolitions experts threw a few grenades towards the Uroboros, these made it stagger but seemed to hardly hurt it, although they briefly revealed large internal organs, Kyle immediately realised that those internal organs were its weak points and the only way to kill it was to find some way to remove the tentacles that blocked their view. Uroboros attacked again and, although the agents dodged, the Uroboros shattered the doors of a cabinet, revealing a large flamethrower, Kyle saw this as a chance, he called out to Brain.

"Brian, grab that flamethrower, guys, we have to kill it by shooting at its internal organs," Kyle explained to him, "The only we can get a clear shot is to have those tentacles moved out of the way, that's what the flamethrower's for."

"Right, got it." Brian replied.

"Okay guys, let's go."

The others opened fire and distracted the Uroboros, drawing it towards them to try and attack, they dodged and Kyle was relieved to see Brian had retrieved the flamethrower. To ensure there would be no danger to the others they moved back and took cover, a few more grenades stunned it and ruptured the bulbous protrusions. Brian stepped forward and used the flamethrower, the Uroboros shrieked in pain as it was burned, the tentacles writhed even harder than ever and ended up exposing its vital internal organs, two large cores. The others opened fire using their submachine guns and eventually they were able to destroy one of the cores, the monster then flailed however and knocked Brian aside, the flamethrower clattered to the ground. The monster recovered and closed its defences immediately before turned to attack the nearest agents, Amy and Dave. They quickly dodged, just in time as the desk they had been hiding behind was turned to splinters by the Uroboros' fist.

The agents continued to try and distract the Uroboros while Angela hurried over to check on Dave, luckily he as only dazed, he quickly recovered Brian lifted the flamethrower again.

"Alright, that's it, this time I'm gonna tear it apart," He yelled, "You guys get ready!"

Brain then hurried towards the Uroboros and immediately opened fire with it and burned the Uroboros badly, the agents took their chance and opened fire on the second core. Finally, after countless rounds the agents were able to destroy the core. The Uroboros shrieked and writhed and staggered. Finally it fell to the ground and dissolved into nothing, it was finally dead. The agents regrouped and all of them were smiling grimly, Kyle spoke.

"Okay guys, we've got our revenge, that's that thing dead," He remarked, calming down, "I call HQ, let the boss know, alright."

"Okay."

Kyle then contacted HQ.

"Michael, the Uroboros that attacked Charlie and Delta Team, we've destroyed it." He informed the boss.

"Thank God, okay, good luck with the rest of the mission," He replied. "I take it you're in the containment facility."

Kyle paused for a moment.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

Michael then relayed his orders to the teams.

"Okay, here are your orders, Bravo Team, secure a sample of Uroboros; they should be in that room if our Intel is correct." Michael paused before continuing, "Once you have secured a sample I want you to return outside where your helicopter will extract you. Alpha Tem, you are to proceed and eliminate Elena Renard and Albert Wesker, is that understood."

"Yes sir!" They all replied.

With their new objectives the teams reloaded their weapons and prepared to carry them out.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 10 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Mission Continues<strong>

Having received their new instructions from HQ both teams first worked to find the Uroboros sample. Luckily they found that Dylan hadn't retrieved all the samples, the ones he had collected had been destroyed when Mkono tore him apart. The sample they found was still sitting on one of the desks that were thankfully untouched by the battle against the Mkono. Once they found it Bravo Team quickly secured it in a protected case and picked it up, they then prepared to leave, before doing so Brian turned back to face Kyle and the others.

"Good luck guys, I know you can do this." He told them.

Kyle nodded and responded.

"Yeah, well, here's hoping, given his new abilities Wesker's got an advantage." He replied, uncertain.

Brian shook his head.

"Hey now, I don't wanna hear that kinda talk from you Kyle. If anyone can beat Wesker, it's you," Brian replied, "You guys better come back alive. After all, you've still gotta propose to Angela properly Kyle, okay."

Kyle allowed himself to smile and laugh at this and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Brian," He replied with a smile, "Okay, you guys tell the others we got revenge for them okay."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell them about you and Angela too, okay."

"Sure, thanks."

Bravo Team then left the room and began their journey back to the entrance of the facility.

As they exited the building they found their helicopter waiting for them, they quickly boarded and, as it took off and left the African village behind, Brain contacted HQ.

"This is Brain, sample secured, we're on our way back." He said over the radio.

"Alright, I'll tell our people to get ready," Michael replied, "We'll get to work on the vaccine ASAP".

"Roger that, out," Brian finished and ended the communication.

Once the helicopter returned to base and the sample was handed over Bravo Team visited their comrades who were recovering in hospital. Brian decided to deliver the important news to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel, Kyle wanted me to tell you something, we've managed to get revenge for you guys; we killed that thing that attacked you." He told the injured Charlie Team Leader.

Rachel smiled and responded.

"Thanks," She then noticed Brian's good mood, "What is it, you look...happier than usual about something."

Brian smirked and decided to tell Rachel the good news.

"Well, we've convinced him to do it properly and officially when they get back from the mission but..." Brian paused dramatically before revealing, "Kyle proposed to Angela."

Rachel's eyes went wide; she was overjoyed to hear they had finally decided to take their relationship to the highest level possible, they were so close they were considered by those who knew them to already be married. Now it would be official, Rachel spoke.

"That's great news," She replied, smiling, "I guess we'll hear all about it when they get back."

Brian nodded and returned to the Bravo Team locker room to remove his equipment and get changed back into more casual clothing.

Back in Africa the Alpha Team members made sure they were prepared, guns fully loaded, and then decided to set off, before they did Kyle spoke.

"According to what we've been able to gather, up ahead is a maze." He explained, "We'll split into two groups and cover more ground okay."

The others agreed and naturally Kyle and Angela formed one group, Amy and Dave followed the other. They were ready, they headed to the door that would lea them to Wesker's office and hurried through to continue their mission and carry out their final objectives; Eliminate Elena Renard and Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 11 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Discalimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Pleasant memories in the midst of Terror<strong>

Having made their preparations Alpha Team left the containment room and began their journey to Wesker's office, having split into two groups of two they both headed through the maze like corridors. Dylan had lied to them about following the signs, there were none but they expected that. Kyle and Angela were taking the right hand path, almost as soon as they turned the corner they found themselves confronted by Majinis, they quickly opened fire but found that, as they had expected, these ones were more resilient. Therefore it took more than one or two shots to the head to kill the ones in their way, once they were dead however Kyle and Angela immediately hurried onwards. As they ran Kyle spoke to Angela.

"We're gonna have to be really cautious here, more than ever." He informed her, "You can bet Wesker's set some death traps in this place."

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

They continued to manuver through the corridors, killing any Majini that got in their way, as well as avoiding any traps that were obvious, they knew they were designed to draw attention away from traps that had been more cunningly hidden. Finally they reached a small anteroom and stopped to take a short break. As they stopped Kyle couldn't help but think back on his previous adventures, in particular the first time he met Angie, she had only been a little kid back then, easily frightened by the horrific situation they were in, compared to the strong-willed young woman before him now, he was soon lost in his memories of that first meeting.

_Kyle pulled out his remaining handgun and fired one shot into the gas canister, it exploded blowing the head off the Alligator and consuming the T-103, Kyle then slammed the door shut before the explosion reached the top of the stairs and then turned and walked over to Brian and Angela, Brian relieved to see him, Angela starred in surprise at the young man and his obvious strength. Kyle then turned his attention to Angela, he noticed her frightened expression, he turned to Brian and spoke._

"_Who's this?" He asked, confused._

"_Angela Mason, a survivor." Brian explained._

_Kyle nodded and then something occurred to him, he turned to Angela, keeping his voice gentle he spoke._

"_Angela, right...do you know a man named Isaac Mason?" Kyle asked._

_Brian looked confused._

"_Why are you asking her that?"_

"_Isaac Mason is an Umbrella scientist and the creator of the T-Virus." Kyle explained._

"_You mean, his virus caused all this."_

_Angela then interrupted._

"_He's also my Dad."_

_Kyle lowered his head._

"_I'm sorry; do you...know what happened to him?" He asked her._

_Angela paused for a moment before answering._

"_He, he disappeared, on the 30th last month," She explained, sadness in her voice, "I don't know what happened to him."_

"_What about your Mom, maybe we can...?"_

_Angela then interrupted._

"_My Mom's dead, she died seven years ago." She cut across him._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kyle began but Angela shook her head._

"_It...Its fine, I've been staying with an aunt of mine, my Dad's sister," She sighed, "But she got infected too, so I came back here and hid until you guys found me."_

Kyle smiled as he remembered that moment, he wondered if things would have been any different then if he knew he and Angela would end up being together for years and even fall in love, would he have been even more protective of her. Seeing Kyle's smile Angela couldn't help but smile too, she recognized the smile and knew that he was reminiscing about their first meeting.

After the group split to explore as much of the corridors as possible Dave and Amy met no resistance for the first few corridors but after turning the fourth corner they were confronted by several Majini, they quickly opened fire and eventually they were able to shoot down all but one which turned to be infected by the tentacle like parasite that erupted from his head and lashed out at them. Dave was knocked to the ground by the body of the tentacle, as it swung through the air however Amy took aim and landed a perfect shot on it, killing it instantly. Dave got back onto his feet and smirked.

"Nice shot." He complimented.

Amy smiled and shook her head.

"Just lucky, the speed that thing was moving at," she grimaced, "It's a miracle I even hit it."

"Well, let's keep going, we've gotta find this office." Dave continued.

Amy paused only briefly and then.

"You sure you okay, that was quite a knock you took?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I've been hit worse." He replied.

Satisfied they both continued their advance through the corridors. Like Kyle and Angela they were expecting traps and knew the obvious ones were disguising the locations of the hidden, more fatal ones. After backtracking a few times to avoid these traps as well as killing several more Majini they were soon back on track and working their way through the corridors. As they did so Dave began thinking about his family, his wife Mary and daughter Michelle.

'_Wonder what Mary's doing right now, I know she's worried about me and…God, I just can't believe how fast Michelle's growing up,'_ He thought happily, before forcing himself not to think about it, _'I've gotta stay focused, I've gotta make sure I come back alive from this mission, for their sake.'_

So, with his family as his dedication to survive Dave continued along with Amy, until they surprisingly found themselves standing outside the doors that led to Wesker's office. They quickly contacted Kyle and Angela and gave them their location coordinates, so Angela could find them on her digital map. Within half an hour Kyle and Angela joined them. Fully prepared they burst through and entered Wesker's office, guns trained on the desk where Wesker was seated.

Wesker's face showed no flicker of emotion, he merely looked bored, when he spoke his voice confirmed that he was indeed bored.

"So you've finally come," He remarked casually, "Took you long enough".

Kyle responded, his hatred for Wesker stronger than ever.

"Wesker, we've come to settle this here and now," Kyle bellowed, "You're not getting away this time!"

Wesker simply shook his head and leaned back in his seat, Elena spoke.

"What a fool you are Kyle Harvey, you can't stop Wesker, nobody can." She remarked confidently.

Kyle turned his gaze from the man who had cast a shadow over twelve years of his life to the woman standing next to Wesker's desk.

"You, where do you fit into all this?" He asked, confused.

"When Wesker rules all, I shall be his Queen," She remarked with a smirk, "It's as simple as that."

Kyle then realised the truth, this woman was blind to the truth herself as she was obsessively in love with Wesker, she had no idea.

"You sad delusional fool, you don't honestly trust this man," Kyle asked, gesturing to Wesker, "He betrays everyone when it suits him."

"You're the fool, don't you dare talk about him that way," She snapped, "As if you could understand love!"

Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"I'm the one that does understand," He remarked, smiling at Angela, "You however don't."

Wesker smirked and stood up.

"I grow tired of all these games, I think it is time to end things, for you four." Wesker stated coldly.

As he spoke he walked around his desk until he stood next to Elena, he smiled at her and then turned his gaze back to the others.

"There is still one more Uroboros, once you see it, you will realise how hopeless it is," He gave an unpleasant smirk, "This one, is guaranteed to kill you."

They froze as Wesker revealed the Uroboros.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 12 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Uroboros Aheri<strong>

Before anyone could react, Wesker pulled out a hypodermic needle that contained the virus. He then plunged it...into Elena's neck, infecting her. Elena grabbed her neck in shock, her voice panicked.

"Wesker, what are you doing?" She asked in terror.

Wesker gave a sardonic smile before responding.

"I'm simply putting you to good use, if you can't kill them like this then I have no use for you in human form." He remarked coldly.

"But, but, I thought..."

"You thought wrong; everyone is expendable," He replied, "Only I have the right to be God".

With that Wesker turned and left the office, leaving Elena to her fate. Elena sunk to her knees, groaning in pain, she then realised that the Uroboros wasn't compatible with her, she wouldn't achieve superhuman abilities. Wesker knew all this and she was about to mutate into an Uroboros monster. With a scream of pain and rage she transformed into an Uroboros that, according to the label on the hypodermic needle, was named Aheri. The Uroboros Aheri was huge, its head brushing the ceiling of the tall office, the tentacles formed a large tree like shape, there were four small cores on its body and, as it was taking shape, the agents got a view of a fifth, larger core in the centre of its body. With an almost deafening roar it lashed out with its 'arms'.

The agents quickly jumped out of the way, having gotten used to the pattern of the Uroboros forms they knew they had to shoot the cores. Kyle signalled to Dave he used a grenade to distract it with a minor injury. Taking advantage of that Kyle, Angela and Amy quickly opened fire with their submachine guns, Dave also joined in after throwing a second grenade. Each of them was focusing on one core, intent on destroying it. however the Uroboros Aheri seemed to realise what they were doing and suddenly flailed out with its 'arms' again, only reacting more violently this time, not caring what it hit. The agents were forced to back away again, this time they ended up in and adjoining room, Wesker's personal armoury. They carefully examined the weapons in the room, Kyle then got an idea.

"Guys, we can use this RPG, the only problem is, we've only got two shots," He informed the others, "If we're careful we'll get two of the cores, if not, we're in trouble."

"Hold Kyle, there's a second one, we could get all four," Amy pointed it out.

"Right, let's go."

Taking the two RPG's they hurried out and prepared themselves, Angela and Amy fired at the Aheri to distract it. Kyle and Dave took up their positions and fired. The two rockets flew through the air and struck two of the cores, completely destroying them. The Uroboros shrieked and flailed out with its 'arms' but the shots fired by the female agents still distracted it. Taking a new position Kyle and Dave quickly readied themselves again and were about to fire, Dave managed to fire and strike the third core. Before Kyle could fire however one of its arms struck at him sending the rocket into the wall and leaving the fourth core intact. Kyle quickly got back to his feet and the agents regrouped and quickly dodged another attack from the Aheri. Once regrouped the agents spoke.

"Okay, we got three cores but at this rate we're not gonna get that fourth without a challenge." Angela replied.

Dave thought for a moment and then.

"I've got it, we need to distract it again, if one of us can get close enough then we can use our shotgun to blow the core up at point blank range." He informed them.

"Risky, but it's our best chance," Angela replied.

Amy quickly volunteered to be the one to actually shoot the core, the other three took up positions throughout the room and then opened fire on the Uroboros, it shrieked and flailed out at them, blind to Amy's advance until it was too late. Amy quickly pressed the barrel of her shotgun against the core which had lowered towards the ground and fired. With another loud shriek the Uroboros lashed out and nearly hit all three of them, all four of its minor cores were destroyed and now all that was left was the main core.

The agents took cover behind pillars near the main door, the Uroboros seemed to realize the danger it was in and wasn't letting them get close, lashing out and attacking the moment any of them showed their faces. They reloaded their weapons and soon they were once again trying to come up with a way to achieve victory.

"This is just great," Amy complained, "How the hell are we supposed to hit it?"

Dave sighed.

"It's not letting us get close to attack, we can't even use any of our weapons," He remarked, "It'll just attack us on sight."

There was a long pause and finally, Kyle came up with an idea.

"Okay, this'll be risky, but we've got a chance, Wesker shouldn't have put such a large window behind his desk." He explained with a smirk before warning the others, "We need to move so we're not in the path of the window."

Confused but willing to trust what Kyle was saying the agents moved to the pillars that were next to the armoury doors and then Kyle picked up his radio and contacted HQ, this time with a request.

"Michael, we've got a problem." He informed the boss.

"Yeah, I'm seeing it through the video feed." Michael replied.

Kyle then made his request.

"Michael, there's the only one way to stop this thing," Kyle explained, "Code X9742."

Michael paused and then, "Alright then, make sure you stay out of the way."

The others soon found out what code X9742 stood for. Suddenly a large helicopter appeared at the window and using its heavy machine guns, it opened fire through the window, an almost endless torrent of ammunition tore into the Aheri and ripped through its body, tearing the core to shreds. It stopped firing and flew away, the Uroboros let out a deafening shriek as it flailed one last time and finally fell to the ground dead. The agents caught their breath and came out from behind the pillars, it was over.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 13 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Path to the Final Confrontation<strong>

Having recovered from the aftermath of the fight against Aheri the agents made sure their weapons were fully loaded, Kyle then turned to the others.

"Guys, I know we wouldn't have gotten this far without working together," He told them before pausing, "But, this is something Angie and I have to do alone."

Angela nodded and added her statement.

"Yeah, I know you've got a personal grudge against him too Amy" She explained, "But…He's cast a shadow over my life, and Kyle's for twelve years."

Amy nodded.

"I understand guys," She replied, "Dave and I will go and make sure the helicopter's ready for extraction, the rest is up to you two."

Dave agreed.

"The way I see it, you two are the only ones who can stop him," He said before smiling, "Good luck."

"I have a feeling, we're gonna need it, thanks you guys." Kyle replied.

With that Amy and Dave left the office and started to head back outside the facility. Kyle then contacted HQ.

"Michael, thanks, the attack worked, I've sent Amy and Dave to prepare the helicopter for extraction, Angie and I will finish the mission." He explained.

"Very well, what's left?" Michael asked.

"Only one objective left…eliminate Wesker."

There was a short pause before Michael answered.

"Okay, be very careful, both of you." He warned.

"We will, thanks, out." Kyle replied.

Kyle ended the transmission, nodded to Angela and together they left through the door Wesker had left before the battle against the Aheri.

They soon found themselves heading down a surprisingly straight corridor that was completely empty, they had finished off the last of the Majini before arriving at the office. Relieved at that they hurried down the corridor and soon found themselves standing at the edge of what looked like a runway. They then saw Wesker, he was aboard a large freight plane, carrying crates that were no doubt filled with the Uroboros. The plane was heading down the runway to take off, Kyle nodded to Angie and they broke into a run, before the plane could build up enough momentum to outrun them they caught up and quickly jumped aboard through the still open cargo door. They only just made it as the door started to close behind them, once it was closed the plane took off. They drew their guns and made it to the cockpit. When they made it to the cockpit they saw, to their surprise that it was empty, despite having see Wesker piloting the plane only moments ago. The plane was currently running on auto-pilot, just then Kyle received a blow to his side which sent him slamming into the wall, before she could react Angela was also struck, she went flying back to the back of the plane. Kyle recovered and looked up, Wesker was standing there, despite the sunglasses Kyle knew he was glaring, his eyes were glowing crimson. Wesker spoke, his voice barely above a snarl.

"The two of you just won't die," He growled, "You always have to get in the way don't you."

Kyle glared back at his hated enemy.

"I'm not about to let you destroy the world." He exclaimed.

Wesker let out a cold humourless laugh.

"Everyday mankind brings itself closer to destruction, I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it." He replied darkly.

"You're mad."

Wesker just shook his head.

"Doesn't this seem familiar Kyle," He asked casually, "Four years ago, when you frustrated my plans for a fifth time?"

"Yeah it does, oh by the way, you've really gotta stop relying on auto-pilot so much, it's so easy to sabotage, right Angie." Kyle remarked with a smirk.

Wesker turned and saw to his horror that the auto-pilot had been disengaged and destroyed, the plane was losing altitude fast. Angela had just left the cockpit and was now aiming her gun at Wesker, who sighed.

"Fools, even if this does kill me, it'll mean the end for both of you also." He pointed out.

"That's a risk we're willing to take, right Kyle." Angela exclaimed.

"Yeah, so long as we stop you, we'll gladly give our lives," Kyle replied before shouting out, "Angie now."

Angela prepared to fire her gun, Wesker turned to face her, ready to dodge it, but that was what Kyle wanted. Lifting the loose steel pole he had managed to grab while sitting on the ground he slammed it into Wesker's head, Wesker fell to the ground unconscious. Kyle dropped the pipe.

"That's him out for the count for now, leave him here, the front's gonna take the most damage, c'mon let's move." He called out to Angela.

They hurried to the back, Angela holstering her gun. Once there they grabbed on to whatever they could to maintain their balance as the plane fell to the ground.

"Brace yourself!"

The plane then crashed, knocking both agents unconscious.

With a groan Kyle recovered and stood up. Angela was right next to him, she too had recovered, by some miracle they were alive.

"Looks like we're okay," Angela stated in surprise.

Kyle looked around them.

"I don't know about that." He remarked.

They were standing on a large section of rock inside a volcano, the heat was intense, the magma was consuming parts of the crashed plane and all the crates containing the Uroboros. The large section of rock sloped upwards towards the mouth of the volcano.

"Looks like we got a way out, let's go." He said.

"Leaving so soon."

The enraged, snarling voice caught their attention, they both spun around to the edge of the rock, Kyle groaned.

'Doesn't this guy ever die?' He complained.

It was Wesker, he had somehow survived the crash although his trench-coat and shirt had been destroyed along with his sunglasses, his red cat-like eyes were narrowed as he glared hatefully at them.

"I have had enough of this; you have frustrated my plans for the last time!" He bellowed.

"It's over Wesker, just give it up." Kyle warned him.

Wesker shook his head and then, his eyes glowing again, he spoke, his voice had risen to an angered shout.

"Fools, I'm not finished yet, luckily there's one sample left, I've already taken it, and now I will unleash its full power," He announced, enraged, "You will now see the true power of Uroboros!"

With that Wesker began to transform, Kyle and Angela drew their shotguns ready for the final battle.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 14 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Grand Finale<strong>

Wesker soon transformed into a 'True Uroboros' and now he had become a truly monstrous creature. His torso soon erupted into large Uroboros tentacles that bulked up like muscle, it also affected part of his face resulting in further distortion to his appearance. A large orange core was situated in the centre of his chest, two large pieces of bone protruded from his back. His arms were also consumed with the Uroboros tentacles, the ones on his right arm had attached themselves to several parts of the ruined plane. His right arm was now a deadly steel clawed appendage. Overall the appearance was horrific and it was obvious Wesker was now much more dangerous than before. He spoke again, his usual calmness was gone along with presumably his sanity.

"Fools, now witness the true power of Uroboros," He roared, "The power of a God and with that power I shall crush you!"

Kyle and Angela immediately opened fire with their shotguns, ducking as the steel clawed tentacle swung around to try and strike them, they moved back, trying to distance themselves from Wesker's claw but still remain close enough to use the shotguns. Just then however there was a loud cracking noise and some of the rock ledge they were all standing on began to crumble into the magma. Kyle then realised what was happening and panic seized him, he yelled out to Angela.

"Angie we've gotta get to higher ground, try and get out of here." He warned her. "This volcano's still active, the magma's rising!"

"Right, let's go, look out!" She yelled.

Kyle turned but it was too late, they were both struck by Wesker's left arm, the one without the claw. That was enough to knock them over and send their shotguns flying into the magma within the volcano.

They quickly struggled to their feet and pulled out their submachine guns and began climbing up the rock ledge, firing at Wesker who was advancing towards them attacking with his claw whenever he got close. The magma continued to rise and soon part of it over took them, forcing them to change their route. They continue to fire at Wesker's core but it wasn't working effectively. Wesker let out a feral roar and attacked, this time the combination of Wesker's attack and magma ended up splitting the platform. Kyle and Angela were now separated, Wesker quickly jumped over the gap and advanced on Angela who had been knocked to the ground by the attack, she was struggling to get to her feet, Kyle panicked.

"Angie!" Kyle yelled in terror, before yelling at Wesker "Wesker, leave her, your fight's with me!"

As he yelled Kyle opened fire with his submachine gun, unloading a barrage of bullets into Wesker's core, Wesker's grunted and turned back to face Kyle, giving Angela enough time to recover, get back to he feet and back away from Wesker, readying her submachine gun. Before long Angela also joined Kyle in firing at the core, soon enough damage had been done and Wesker let out a roar of pain. As Wesker sank to his knees Kyle yelled out.

"Angie, quickly; we've gotta keep climbing," He called out, "Let the magma claim Wesker, let's go!"

Angela nodded and they both run up the divided slope. They dropped their now empty and useless submachine guns and soon came up to the section of the rock ledge that hadn't been divided. They turned and saw to their surprise that Wesker had mutated even further, his left arm now formed a large claw made up from the steel of the wrecked plane. Before the magma could claim him he leapt up and soon joined them on the rock platform they were standing on. It was a desperate struggle now, Kyle and Angela pulled out their only remaining long range weapon, their handguns. Stepping back from the deadly claws which swiped at them they opened fire at his core again. The monstrosity that was now Wesker simply roared and charged at them, it knocked them down, sending the handguns flying off the platform and into the magma, keeping Angela pinned to the ground with his foot he used his right hand to grab Kyle and began trying to crush the young man in his grasp. Kyle struggled but was unable to break free, Wesker tightened his grip and then smirked.

"It's over now, you have failed Kyle and now, I'll crush you and your pathetic girlfriend and then...Nothing will stop me," He growled triumphantly, "I will become the one all-powerful God and rule the world, now finally, I can get revenge. Die!"

Before Wesker could kill Kyle however, Angela managed to get her arm free, with her knife. She plunged it into Wesker's leg, he roared in pain and dropped Kyle to the ground. He then turned to Angela, prepared to kill her. Angela however was ready and plunged her knife directly into Wesker's core, by now the magma had risen and now the rock platform they were standing on was the only solid ground left. Wesker kicked Angela and sent her sprawling to the edge of the platform, in danger of falling off, Kyle turned to her but she called out.

"Kyle, kill him, hurry!"

Kyle turned to Wesker and drew his knife, he ran towards the madman who turned to face him. Before Wesker could react Kyle drove his knife into Wesker's core, driving it in deeply and sending large cracks through the entire core. Wesker roared and staggered back before sinking to his knees and then falling face first to the ground. Kyle hurried over to Angela and helped her to her feet, they stood, looking at Wesker's motionless body. Angela sighed and spoke.

"I guess this is it." She remarked sadly.

"If Wesker dies, I'm willing to give my life," Kyle replied.

"Yeah, you're right, it is worth it." She responded with a smile.

They turned to each other and, feeling that it would be their last chance, they kissed passionately.

Just then they felt a blast of air, they looked up and saw Alpha Team's helicopter approaching them, it hovered a foot off the ground, the door opened and Amy called out.

"C'mon guys, hurry up!"

Dave was also there.

"Let's go, we're getting outta here," He yelled.

Relieved at this rescue Kyle and Angela hurried and boarded the helicopter. The helicopter flew upwards and began to move away, down below the magma finally began to consume Wesker, with a roar of pain Wesker, refusing to accept his own mortality and determined to kill Kyle, he extended his right arm and grabbed the helicopter. The Alpha Team members stared in panic at the monster trying to pull them into the magma with it. Wesker roared in agony and rage, Kyle however saw a chance, he called out.

"Dave, pass me those RPGs hurry!"

Dave handed both RPGs to Kyle, he gave one to Angela and readied the other, they took position near the edge of the chopper and aimed at Wesker's head, the only part of him that now looked even remotely human. They locked on to Wesker and Kyle smirked and spoke, followed immediately by Angela.

"Jackpot!"

"We have a winner!"

They both pulled the triggers simultaneously and the rockets flew out of their launchers, they flew through the air and slammed into Wesker's face exploding and destroying the head, the arm that had grabbed the helicopter let go and soon Wesker's entire body was engulfed by the magma, he was finally dead. Putting down the RPGs and closing the door to the chopper Kyle and Angela resumed their seats. They removed their tactical vests and leaned back, drenched in sweat and physically and emotionally drained, Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over." He gasped.

Angela sighed too and laid her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Finally." She whispered.

Kyle put his arm around her and, realising she had actually passed out from exhaustion and was asleep, he smiled and laid his head on top of hers. Amy and Dave watched smiling at the two who had put twelve years of their lives into battling this nightmare and now, finally, it was over.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: End Game**

Chapter 15 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Peace at Last<strong>

In early November of 2014 Tricell was shut down after it was exposed and was unable to defend itself, the representative lawyers of Tricell were unable to provide any leniency for the company, resulting in it becoming another Umbrella. A week after the company was shut down a universal vaccine for the Uroboros Virus was finally created and all the biological agents were no longer considered a threat. On the 25th of December 2014 Kyle officially proposed to Angela and naturally she accepted, on the 28th of December 2014 Kyle and Angela were finally able to fully focus on their wedding plans.

On the 22nd of January 2015 Angela Mason became Angela Harvey as Kyle and Angela were married, with all their friends present, Brian Donovan was Best Man and Rachel Thompson was the Maid of Honour. Everybody had shown up, even Sandra Richards had shown up, to congratulate the happy couple, finally let go of the past and apologize to Angela, it was at the wedding that Amy's co-workers finally, properly met her boyfriend, Graham Mathieson, a man the same age as her with short neat black hair and light grey eyes.

20th of February 2015, Angela is pregnant with her and Kyle's first child. On the 16th of March 2015 Amy got married to Graham, 2nd of June 2015, Angela Mason, now just over three months pregnant, celebrates her twenty-second birthday. 1st of July 2015, Kyle Harvey celebrates his twenty-ninth birthday.

21st of November 2015, Angela gives birth to a baby girl who she and Kyle decide to call Melissa, after Melissa Henderson, the brave S.T.A.R.S. agent who sacrificed her life to save Kyle back in the first outbreak in 2002.

5th of December 2015, Kyle, Angela and Melissa visit the Raccoon City memorial on the anniversary of the city's destruction, Angela finally comes to terms with her past and is able to let go of her father's death. Following this the happy family lived without any further incident and were ready to face 2016 with a smile on their faces, finally free of the terror and secure in the knowledge that with Wesker dead, they were finally free, there was finally peace.

**END**

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


End file.
